penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon-Law
Government Structure The Dragon-Law has a standard monarchy, the Queen is able to influence the majority of decisions if she is so inclined, however a lot of her power is vested in councils to run the day to day of the towns and cities allowing her to focus on other projects. The four branches and other councils are the primary leaders, and they are in flux as new species join the nation, the queen retains the right to over-rule should it be required. The First branch is the two house body for legislation, Parliament, which contains the House of Nobles and the House of Commons, through agreement of both and the approval of the Queen do new laws and motions get through and policy is set. The Second is the Courts, this branch deals with the enforcement of laws and the internal legal issues, from street criminals all the way to ensuring that the hardened criminals get a trial by their peers. Should a Commoner require a trial then they will be tried by other commoners, should a noble need trying then nobles will try them. They are primarily responcible for maintaining domestic peace. The Third branch is that of the Clergy, though technically separate from the main government they provide advise to the Queen and the legislative branches about the well being and the situations that the common folk find themselves in while also offering insight into issues beyond the simply material. The Final Branch is the Military. The military here is primarily Naval, due to the aquatic nature of the region, they have been primarily defensive recently they have been protecting nation security and ensuring borders are protected, while also keeping assests on the ground and trained to maintain deomestic security across the different islands. The Military is currently being expanded and additions are being made. History'' Myths and Legends * Details to be discovered The Alliance War For nearly two decades the Dwarf-Human Alliance and the Dragon-Law had been at war. The conflict was a stalemate for many years until the attack by the dragonborn clans on Typhon Bay, a port town a mere day's march from the Alliance capital. This attack led to the end of the war, but at a large cost. It was discovered shortly after that, Afulthraad Rageblood was missing, presumed dead. (This has recently been proven to be untrue as Thraad returned to the Dragon-Law) * Further details to be discovered Civil War The Dragon-Law has been in a state of civil war for the last decade. After the events of Typhon Bay the ending of the Alliance war and bringing the Dwarves to heel and consolidating their power rifts within Dragonborn society began to show. With attempts made on the lives of the supporters of Bahamut in politically powerful positions the civil war began. The supporters Bahamut turned to those that had recently been conquered and worked with them to fight the supporters of Tiamat. Eventually, after a conflict centred on the Capital, Tiamatians were killed or forced out and underground, a harsh stance taken for a time against those who would openly support the goddess... * Further details to be discovered Islands Arran (Dragon-law) * White-Bay * Dragonskeen * Bluewater Scothia (Alliance Isle) * Crest-side * Smith's Crag The Outpost * To be completed The Druidic Isle Economy Primarily trade focused, skilled crafts for home use and export. To be completed Places of interest * To be completed Category:Northern Chain Category:Dragon-Law